Late Night Walk
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Chris goes to Playa Des Losers to see what the campers are up to. Not noticing the time, he ends up only running into one ex-camper. Which leads to an interesting late night walk. LindsayXChris! Please R&R! just a warning that it sucks. My 2nd oneshot!


**A/N: I wanted to get another one shot out there while I was thinking of Truth's and Dare's for my other story. I love the pairing of Chris and Lindsay. XD So I wanted to write this story. It will be a possible one shot but if it were to be a two shot the second chapter would be rated M. I was also thinking that I wanted to make a story with them but I don't know if people would be interested. So please Read and Review!**

Chris had noticed the curvy blonde the more and more time she was on the dreaded camp. He watched how she would get pushed around from Heather, how she would make simple mistakes, and also how her body would move the different ways she would walk. He kept these feeling to himself. Her being 16 and he 25 was not viewed well in society. Although he wouldn't have minded.

He noticed that these feelings grew stronger in the Hide and Seek challenge. He tried to lead her towards him so suddenly, but knowing nobody else caught it, which meant Lindsay didn't either. Then she had been eliminated because of Heather's control over the poor girl. That was why Chris was excited but yet worried to stop at Playa De Losers to visit the ex-campers.

He let out a sigh as he approached the other side of the island on the jet ski he used for transportation on the water. He pulled towards the shore. Slowly getting off and adjusting his clothing. He huffed again, only to continue walking to the hotel the campers were in. He looked at his phone to check the time. '11:30, hopefully half of them will be asleep.' He thought. Although moments later as he approached the front doors he shook the thought form his head thinking it was ridiculous to think 16 year olds would be asleep by then. But to his amusement, none of the campers were in sight.

He walked around the lobby and straight out to the back by the pool to see if anyone happen to be there that he could harass for a little bit. He scanned the area noticing the shape of a body in distance sitting by the pool. I smirk grew on his face as he approached. As he stepped closer the person sitting there turned there head slightly.

"Hi Kyle, what are you doing here?" Lindsay said. Chris could here the curiosity and sadness in her voice. He figured it was because she was kicked off the island a few days ago, so as a typical Chris move he avoided it.

"Just came to check up on the ex-campers. I had nothing better to do and I am planning a four am wake up call so I don't really wanna sleep." He shrugged nonchalantly. He knew he didn't need to give her such a detailed expression but she couldn't even get his name right, so telling her little details like this did no damage.

"Oh." Is all she that she muttered out. He took this moment of silence to look over the beautiful busty blonde. She was in her everyday outfit but her boots were at her side. She had her feet in the pool and was moving them through the water. She was looking down at the water with a slight frown on her face. It seemed that Chris was staring too long because after a little while Lindsay turned to look at him. She had a very confused face.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" She asked looking him in the eyes. He figured how he should answer this but could not think of anything. 'Fuck.' He tried to think through excuses and settled on saying the one thing he wanted to.

"Why not?" He figured by answering her question with a question he could avoid it, but he was also worried that she would notice his attraction to her. Since they were alone he could act a little more straight forward with her. Chris McLean was not one to back down from making an advance on a nice looking girl.

"I don't know. I'm just sitting here." She sounded unsure of what to say also, it's just hers were noticeable. She scanned Chris's lean body that was standing no more than 3 feet away from her. 'Wait wait wait,' Chris thought to himself making sure he really saw what he just did, 'she just checked me out. HAH! Why wouldn't she? You're losing your cool Chris! Come on man!' He grew a defiant smirk on his face.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the hotel?" He asked in a playful tone hoping to get a yes from the girl.

"I love to go for walks at night." She nodded smiling. She pulled her feet out of the pool and stood. She looked at her boots then at her feet then back to Chris.

"I can't put my boots on wet." She said with a pouting face.

"You'll be fine." He said waving his hand as if brushing her statement off. "We'll walk on the cement." He giggled in his head at how BLONDE Lindsay could actually be.

"I guess I could!" She said excitedly now knowing that she could go for a walk with the very attractive sadistic host. He flashed her his infamous smile before turning on his feet. He proceeded around the pool only to make his was closer and closer to the woods. It was more private and Lindsay would complain about walking through the dirty paths in bare feet. Oh he just loved torture. It took Lindsay till they were a couple feet away from the end of the cement to finally speak up.

"Chip, we are going through the woods? But I don't have shoes on." She said with a whiny kind of tone. He smirked.

"Well this is the way I am walking and you wanted to go for a walk to so just turn around then. And it's Chris Lindsay." He stated correcting all of her mistakes. She looked even more confused.

"Why did you ask me to walk then if you knew I wouldn't be able to walk off the cement? We just talked about that before we walked." She seemed as though she were starting to get angry. He laughed with amusement at the sight of the blonde getting slowly ticked off. He just shrugged and continued walking.

A step before he the cement ended his shirt was tugged on. This caused him to turn rather quickly, a questionable look on his face.

"What Lindsay?" He stated rather bluntly.

"Well, I still wanted to go for a walk, but I didn't want to walk alone." She gave him a pouting pleading face. To Chris this made her even sexier. He couldn't deny it nor did he want to, so he decided to play along. 'Maybe it can go somewhere.' He thought deviously. 'Nobody can resist me.' He smiled to himself.

"And what do you expect me to do about that? Go get your boots then." He tried to look only in her eyes, but as most guys on the island would know, it was kind of difficult to not look down. But he did so anyway. If Lindsay noticed she didn't seem to mind because her next action caught him off guard. She took a step closer; he could feel her body heat. He made a puzzled face as her face turned more pleading.

"It's such a far walk to go back by myself. I'd be coming right back here. It'd be pointless." Chris thought of the one way he could take this to his advantage. One, he could take her further into the woods and she wouldn't want to go back alone. Two, he could make more advances. He knew he had to keep it on the down low but there was no reason to not try to get her to like him. A summer fling if you'd call it that.

"I'll carry you. Just don't go thinking I'm all soft! And DON'T go telling Beth or any of the other campers about this. I'll lose my edge." He made a serious face. He would actually be very mad if it were to get around Playa de Losers that he was being nice to Lindsay. She smiled to him saying this nodding very happily.

"Sure Kyle! Uh- Chris!" She corrected after a brief pause. A cheeky grin grew on the older males face as he realized what he wanted to accomplish by the night may come true. He was determined to kiss those nice plump light pink lips of hers.

"So bridal style or piggy back?" 'I feel like a little kid.' He rolled his eyes as reality of the childishness of the situation set in.

"Piggy back!" she clapped eagerly. Chris turned and bent down as to make it easier for her to get on. As soon as she was on his back he instantly regretted it. His mind began thinking very provocatively, which is not what he wanted. He tried to let it go but this caused a seemingly awkward silence. He walked for at least ten minutes till they came to a small patch opening with a rather large tree that had fallen to the ground. It provided as a good seat when walking through. He chose this as the spot to let her off to sit on it. As soon as she was off he began to pace.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked noticing his discomfort.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about new challenge ideas, if there are more seasons." He stated, hoping the lie seemed convincing.

"What's really wrong?" 'Damn. She caught that but can't catch onto anything else.' He complained in frustration into his head.

"Look Lindsay it's nothing, okay? Don't even think about it." He noticed it came out a bit snappy but preferred not to care. Even though she was bitching and moaning about it so much before, she stood and walked towards him. Standing only a few inches in front of him, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself to him.

"You can tell me. I'm good with secrets." She tried to seem convincing. She didn't want to see the host bothered by something. She was determined to figure it out.

He scoffed at her statement. He wasn't going to straight out tell her. He took a second to take in the situation. There Lindsay was, a beautiful sexy blonde, with her arms around his waist, embracing him in a hug. Then there was Chris who was in an awkward position, in a little bit of a rut over if a 16 year old girl would have a summer fling with him. Sometimes he wondered if he were a little mentally dysfunctional, but usually brushed the though off as to he wanted no such thought going through his mind. So he did what seemed right. He put his hands on her waist, he gently pushed her back a few inches to look her in the eyes. Then he did it. He kissed the light pink plumy lips of the sexy girl standing there.

He was sure she was shocked but he didn't want it to end. He pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. To his surprise she started to react after only a few short seconds. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She was fully returning the kiss. Chris felt very triumphant at this point in time. He heated things up a little by licking her bottom lip. She let out a shocked noise but opened her mouth as if doing what was told.

Chris slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Exploring every centimeter of it and tasting her sweet taste. She tasted like cherries. Chris found this rather alluring. His hands began to roam her back as there make out session became more and more heated. He knew that his mind would get out of hand. He didn't take it into consideration. After minutes of the hard core making out, Lindsay felt something against her leg. She knew what it was but this only made her deepen the kiss more. Chris moaned as she pushed her body harder against his. His hands traveled down to her nether regions. He pushed her to him as close as she could go. Feeling her breasts squish into his chest.

The kiss seemed to go on for only a matter of minutes to the two. He wanted to touch more of her. He wanted to touch _everything_ on her. He knew he had to stop now or he would do something he would greatly regret. 'Maybe 2 years from now McLean!' He yelled to himself. Then Lindsay did the hard work of pulling away from something that was so alluring. He realized then just how hard the two of them were breathing.

"Wow." Lindsay stated in shock and in gasps. Her face was very flustered and Chris imagined his face was the same.

"Yeah wow. I did not think you could kiss like that." He declared honestly.

"You didn't think I could kiss?" She looked at him confused. I mean she was 16.

"You have to remember that you are 9 years younger than me. I didn't think someone that was 16 could kiss like _that._" He had finally regained his breath. His mind still had some catching up to do to reality. He knew he'd be thinking about this for a while.

"Just cause I am 16 doesn't mean I can't do things just as good as adults." Crossing hers arms she closed her eyes with slight anger in her expression.

"Just forget about it Lindsay." He pulled her back to him. "I don't want this to stop." He smirked leaning back into her to continue their interrupted sessions of tonsil tango.

~~~~a few hours later~~~~

Lindsay yawned as she leaned her head onto Chris's shoulder. During their kiss they had moved to the log to make it more comfortable for the two of them.

"You tired?" Chris asked reaching into his pocket to look at his phone. '3:30!' He had to wake the campers up in 30 minutes! He had barely anytime to get back to his jet ski to get there on time.

"Yeah…" She slowly let out. He could hear the tired drawl of her voice.

"Come on then, let's head back." He stood, again bending down for her to get on his back. She took her time getting on. She laid her head lazily on the sadist's shoulder. He stayed quiet for the walk back to the hotel, knowing the girl had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A small smile was placed on his face the whole walk there.

"Lindsay." He gently whispered out as to not frighten her from her slumber.

"Mmmm." She nuzzled into his neck, not waking up.

"Lindsay." He said louder. "Come on, I have to go wake the campers up." He sounded rushed. This woke her though as he set her back down. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make her sleep deprived vision clear.

"I'll see you in a few days. I'll come back." Chris looked at her apologetically for having to just leave. But without another word and before Lindsay could respond, he turned and headed at a quick pace towards his jet ski.

"Can't wait." Lindsay all but sighed out. She leisurely made her way back to her room to get her much needed rest. From the time he left to the time she woke the next morning, Lindsay wore the biggest smile on her face.

**A/N: Ok, so that really sucked ass. I just started typing and kept going. Not my smartest idea. There was no plot and it will bomb. But maybe some LindsayXChris fans will appreciate it. Please review so I know if it sucked or it was good. This was all just written because of my stupid writer's block for my T or D story….*sigh* I guess this is just what comes out of me from 4am to 7am with a few hour nap. Haha. I'm hoping to get many more one shots out. Hopefully better than this.**


End file.
